Back in Time
by Blue Moon Project
Summary: Sookie needs protection. Vampire protection. Her fairy family sends her to the Viking Era in hopes that, by the time of her return, she'll have formed a bond strong enough to convince a thousand year old Sheriff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Sookie's day was getting worse by the minute. The morning had started good enough, sunny sky, warm weather, birds singing and a nice ride to Shreveport's mall. She was looking for a new dress to wear on her twenty second birthday. A pretty white full skirt linen dress with red flowers scattered all around had captured her eyes. She was trying it on when she felt a strange presence just outside the changing booth.

Since she was five, and had moved to her grandmother's house after her parent's death, Sookie had been taught about her fairy ancestry, her grandmother Adele's only secret. The family's connection to the supernatural race has always been both a source of wonder and terror.

Adele's affair with fairy prince Fintan had resulted in two children, both of them lacking any magical traits. The fate befell Sookie. She has what is called the essential spark – powerful magical potential rooted to her very being. She was, because of it, a target before the prince's enemies. Half human children of the fay were not well seen by the Water Clan, main opponents of prince Fintan's Sky Clan. Therefore Sookie had to live hidden with her human family in a little rural Louisiana's town called Bon Temps. She had available, as often as possible, the help and guidance of her grandfather Fintan, especially with her telepathic ability, the only one that had ever manifested. But the girl was yet ignorant about many aspects of the supernatural world, as Fintan saw it as a safety precaution. The less she knew about all the danger that was out there, the better he could prevent her from getting in the middle of conflict.

Things had changed, though. Sookie is a stubborn young lady. Much like Adele, she doesn't like to be left in the dark, as so, even after her grandfather's attempts to keep her ignorant, she knew a thing or two. She was aware of her great-grandfather's reputation and power and of his cold intentions towards his decedents. To Niall Brigant, his kin existed to serve him.

She also knew that the war was costing a height price on the fay and that soon Fintan would not be able to shield her from it. It had been two years since they last saw each other, their only communication these days had been via phone call and letters. He had warned her that, perhaps, an alliance with another race might be necessary to keep Sookie safe, especially from Niall. The telepath knew what the short message she had received from Fintan just a few days before had meant. Soon, he would offer her services as a mind reader to a supernatural political force. At least that's what she thought it would all be, as her grandfather sometimes acts a bit by rules which would only make sense in the dark ages.

So now, even as she happily picked out a new garment, Sookie kept her guard up. And that is how she picked up the strange mental signature closing in on her.

Grabbing her purse, Sookie hastily leaves the changing room and rushes through the store's aisles. She can feel whoever is following her is very close, but she doesn't dare look back to see who it is. The store's alarm doesn't go off as she passes the door's sensors walking fast even though she is still wearing the white dress.

Sookie turns left and heads to a large corridor that leads to the mall's exit door. She is sure that her pursuer won't attempt anything on such a crowded public place. Pretty bad she was wrong about how many people would be filling the corridor. It is empty.

A heavy hand lends on her shoulder on the exact moment she is about to sprint. The hand whirls her around, revealing Sookie's chaser: a dark hair male fairy barring his pointy teeth. He wastes no time superficially cutting her arms and chest with successive rapid movements of a short dagger; Sookie's vision goes foggy, as her limbs begin to lose force. Blood is spilling out of her wounds, even though they shouldn't be causing a grave blood lost. The blade must have been enchanted.

Clawing at his face with all her might, she gets away long enough to run. But she doesn't get far. In a second, the fairy hits her back with an energy blast that illuminates the whole corridor with blue light. Sookie can feel new cuts and bruses forming on her skin. She's on the ground; the impact of the fairy's attack nocked her out of breath. He is getting closer to her, taking his time with short steps as if sensing for any threats.

She can't hear his thoughts, she doesn't have to. She knows his intentions: take her away by any means necessary. She's not valuable dead. Alive she can be used against her family or as a bargain chip with other supernatural races, such as vampires. If the Water Clan gets her, they might as well sell her to a vampire whose alliance they might be seeking. Fairy's blood was a treat to vampires, after all.

The anticipation rolling out of his body about further hurting her is making Sookie gag, paralyzed due the force of the fairy's blast she waits in fear. When he is less than a step from her, a bright white light fills the corridor, momentarily blinding her and her attacker.

Fintan is standing beside Sookie's head.

"Run to the doors", he says while helping the girl up.

The attacker shakes off Fintan's stunt and moves forward holding a sword; Fintan's blocks the fairy's first strike and pushes Sookie behind his back. As the two males engage in a fast battle Sookie runs towards the doors. The store's windows begun to shimmer and crack as the artificial lights on the ceiling goes off. The power of the fairy's eerie magic is making the foundations of the human world to shake.

Stumbling and fighting against the hot pain that's taking her body, Sookie is almost at the double glass doors leading to the parking lot when she hears Fintan's voice inside her head. Turning around she watches his back as he is still fighting the other fairy. "You must fade, child, just like I showed you. Wait for my word. You'll be safe. Now cross the doors."

Sookie knew what those words meant. Fintan was going to use his ability to teleport himself to places on her. It was incredibly difficult to do it like this, with her not on hands reach of him. But it was possible; they had practiced it on every one of his visits since she was ten. Right as she stepped outside the glass doors she felt the familiar pull. She was fading into the air.

Darkness took hold of her.

Silence and then… wind.

Leaves and twigs in the wind. The smell of woods and grass. Birds at a distance. Opening her eyes Sookie hoped to find the front yard of her old farm house. But what she saw made her panic. She's not at the edge of the woods on her grandmother's property. She's at the edge of what seemed like a forest. A forest she had never seen before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was cold, like an autumn morning. The sky was clear and blue. Casting her mind out, Sookie heard nothing. Her head was heavy, as so were her arms and legs. She couldn't move or lift herself up from the ground. Her back was touching what felt like stone floors. Forcing her head back, she saw, upside down, an open blacksmith shop, with a burning furnace and anvil. Helmets, broken swords and wood shields, spikes and twisted metal laid around completed the strange room that seemed to belong to a museum. Lowering her head back to its normal position, she could see the forest growing on both directions to a distance too far to follow with her slow dropping eyes.

She opened her eyes again. It was colder now. The sky was turning pink, it must be late afternoon. She had lost time. Trying to move, she was able to look down on herself. Gone was the linen dress she had tried on the store just hours ago. Or was it more than that? She was now clad in a long white gown adorned with fine embroidery in gold and silver across the chest. Her arms were bare as were her feet. The blood and the bruises were gone. A banging noise caught her attention. It was coming from the right. Using all the strength she had left, Sookie set up and looked around. A heavy wooden door she hadn't noticed before on the back of the room opened with a loud clash to the wall. Two men grappling entered the shop. Their sight froze the telepath for a second. They were obviously different from each other. One was short and was swinging a sword; he wore dark leather boots, woolen pants, and a raw cotton chemise. The other one was a tower tall man. His long blond hair was covering his face from Sookie's view, only his artic blue eyes were truly visible, they were shining with malice. His armor had no metal, but a hard looking black leather long shirt that reached his thighs, clad in leather pants and boots he was armed with an axe and a long sword hanged from his belt. He was terrifying.

With a battle cry, the blond man advanced upon his opponent effectively plunging his axe on the man's chest. With a hard pull, he withdraws his weapon from the fallen man. Blood was forming a pool beneath the dead soldier, the image sent chills down Sookie's back.

Taking advantage of the blond man's back to her, Sookie crawled to the side and hid behind a large straw basket. Shivering, she struggled to control her breathing as she heard the blond man move around the room. He seemed to be evaluating the weapons on disposal in the shop. Reaching out with her gift Sookie could only get a few loose emotions as his mind was flooded with lust for battle. His thoughts were red and cold, but also alert to any movement. Lost as she was on his mind, the girl didn't realize how close he was. So when his hand took a hold of her wrist and yanked her up, Sookie let out a surprised yelp.

His face was inches from hers. She could feel his soft blood stained hair touching her cheeks. He had a small cut on his forehand and a part of his short beard was also red. Even as scared and confused as she was, Sookie could not deny it. He was terribly beautiful.

The blond man was carefully examining the girl with a frown on his face. He was obviously confused with her appearance and presence in there. He used his index finger to stop a trickle of blood that fell from his raised axe and was rolling down Sookie's arm. She was certain that her own surprised and glazed eyes were probably making her look like a car accident victim, or maybe a Viking pillage survivor, which was appropriate, because that's what this man looked like – a Viking warrior.

She could see blood splashed all over his armor, but none of it came from him, which only made her shivers more intense. His hold on her was firm, yet not hurting. With their skin on skin contact she got a better read at his thoughts, but not a single word. He was curious and suspicious of her. For the first time ever Sookie wished to read someone's mind.

The blond man was sure she didn't belong there. He couldn't understand who she was; it was not known that Earl Ulf's house held a member of court. It was supposed to be empty of any nobles and such, only warriors were left behind as they had been battling for weeks now. The blond man' clan was seeking revenge from Ulf's treachery. The elder leader had tried to take over the blond man's lands while they had been away overseas. The blond man had chosen Ulf main house as the place of their final attack before returning home. It would fully destroy his enemy for it was his last refuge and home of substantial treasures. The blond man's attack had been precise and brutal. Ulf hadn't had a chance.

As Sookie finely looked up from her inspection of the blond man, his gaze locked on hers. He had a small smirk forming on the corner of his mouth.

"Who do you belong to?", he asked in a strange language that somehow Sookie could understand.

Sookie had no idea what to say in response, so it was a great shock to her when she uttered the words out: "Fintan's house". She spoke as if a force was giving her words to use. She had no control on them.

"My family's house is gone. I'm the prince's last child", she continued in a calm voice that wasn't her own. The man seemed to take great pleasure in hearing her words, but again she didn't know why. Apparently he knew her grandfather.

Pulling her by the wrist, the man dragged her out of the shop to the open area bordering the forest. In minutes, they reached a clearing after circulating the building to which the shop was attached to. They were in a sort of courtyard filled with man dressed much like the blond one holding her to his side. Right in the middle of a semi-circle a big man was kneeling. He had bruises all over and a shiny black eye. His top garments had been removed and his bleeding chest was exposed to the day's fading light. He was not bound, but he acted as if heavy chains ware pressing him down. Sookie could fell shame and regret rolling off of him, but not fear. Again, she could not gauge anyone's thoughts.

"Eric, all the rest of his men is dead. The remaining woman fled, and we were waiting for your orders about them and him", said a tired looking brown haired man towards Sookie's captor. His leather armor wasan't much different from Eric's, he also had axe.

"Let them be and spread the word that they will be welcomed back if they so wish. Distribute the houses among ours and take the treasures from Ulf's house. I have counted six chests", making a pause Eric dropped his axe and walked forward with Sookie in tail, they were standing right in front of the beaten Ulf. "I'll handle his death."

The defeated Earl had a vacant expression on his bearded face. Not even the golden bracelets he still displayed on his strong wrists could guarantee him any dignity. Blood trickled down from a deep wound on his stomach. He was done. With a heavy voice he spoke.

"Sookie, the last daughter of the Sky House, is yours to protect, Eric, son of the Northern Clan."

Ulf was dead.

Eric inclined his golden head, and gave Sookie an once-over again. "How lucky of me", he said with a smirk. His strong arm snaked itself around her waist effectively crushing her to his body. Eric was barking some orders to his man as the telepath watched Ulf's body fall to the ground. Her heart was thundering and it seemed as if there was no air available to her. This was not a joke. She wasn't in a crazy elaborate historical reincarnation. Fintan must had messed up and send her not back home, but back in time. The last thing she saw was dancing black spots.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

Sookie's head was touching something soft. Her body, on the other hand, was lying on something very hard. Opening her eyes, she dazedly realized it was early in the morning. A small fire was burning beside her in the clearing in the forest. Sitting up, Sookie noticed a bundle that had been placed underneath her head. Turning herself left she faced him, Eric. An indecipherable expression was occupying his handsome face; he was chewing on some meat.

"You've slept for two days, Sookie. We're now only a few hours away from my village. Were you given a potion?", he asked after swallowing.

After Sookie's faint, Eric had ordered for her to be taken to one of the houses. He had no desire to spend the night in Ulf's old domain, but the emergence of a daughter of the Sky Clan had put a halt to his plans. He had heard of Fintan before, everyone had. He was a reclusive man, one not to be faced lightly. For the past forty years or so, no one had seen him though. He never took residence on anywhere they knew, but they were all sure of his existence, even if no one had ever truly laid eyes on the man. Only whispered rumors were heard, but they were enough, as Fintan was known for his magical powers.

A child from his house was an unexpected trait, even more because she was Fintan's last. A rumor had spread a decade before that the old magical house was disappearing, a war between Fintan's and another powerful house had started. But no man was willing to search for the truth about Fintan and much less about his downfall. They were simply relieved to hear about it.

The girl had not awakened on the morning next, not even with Eric's efforts to rouse her. With this, he had taken the time to examine her. Sookie's hands and feet were smooth, as if she had never stepped on hard ground, her nails were clean, not a grain of dirt underneath them. Her dress was made of fine material, far whiter than any fabric he had ever laid eyes upon. If not for the rich embroidery of the gown, what had convinced him that she was who she claimed to be was her beauty. Lush golden hair, full breasts, slim waist, shaped lags and kissable lips set her apart from any woman he had bedded.

"I think so", says Sookie. It wasn't a lie, exactly. The fairy that had attacked her at the Shreveport mall had cut her with his blade, and she had felt dizzy right after it, and then woken up on this place.

"Are they all gone? Your house members?", asked Eric.

"Yes, they are", said Sookie with a heavy voice. Even though she had no clue why she was saying these things, as again she had no control over her speech, she felt guilty for lying.

"And your Lord, Fintan?", asked Eric before placing another piece of meat in his mouth. His posture was of pure ease, with his back pushed up against a tree trunk. But Sookie knew better. She couldn't read any words from his mind, but she could feel how apprehensive he was about whatever answer she might give.

"My Lord, my grandfather, is gone. I'm to live among you until is time for me to join him in our home. When the time comes, I'll return to him barring a gift that will ensure the safety of a future generation", said the telepath in a monotone voice.

Her reply took Eric by surprise, although not in a bad way. He was silent after her little speech, but his mind was buzzing. The implications of her words were not clear to him, yet he was certain that she was a gift to him. A gift that would eventually be taken from him.

As for Sookie, she now had a better idea of what her grandfather was planning. Ever since he came into her life, Fintan had instructed Sookie on the perils she would have to face if the Fairy war reached her. Many times he explained about the possibilities of her being used as a tool against her own family and friends in case of a kidnap by the Water Fay. There was another aspect of it all that only once was mentioned by her grandfather.

Sookie was seventeen when Fintan told her about an ancient custom. Curiously, it was one also familiar to humans. Arranged marriages. If it ever comes a time when he or his friends were unfit to protect her, she would be offered to marry someone who could. Someone supernatural, of course. After her initial shock, and Fintan's promise of trying his best to avoid such scenario, Sookie had realized that her grandfather had excluded his Fay family as source of aid for Sookie. That had been the first time she had fully understood how unlikely it was that anyone else besides Finan would ever accept her as Fairy Royalty.

So facing the odious situation of preserving her granddaughter from harm he could not truly prevent, Fintan had sent Sookie back in time to acquire something that will help her situation back home. The problem was she had no idea what it could be; only that it definitively had to do with Eric.

* * *

Eric was striding with more gusto as he recognized the trees leading to his village. It had taken almost the entire day to carry Sookie to his home. The girl had been in and out of sleep, as if her body was too tired to keep her up. He hadn't even had the chance to give her something to eat.

At first, he was a bit irritated with her frail nature; after all he was not used to women who could not carry themselves. The women from his village were brave and strong, warriors on their own right. Now, Sookie was precious, he could tell. A woman not prepared for a wild environment, not familiarized with the hardship of these lands, nothing so unusual if you consider the fact that she's a princess.

Carrying her in his harms – he had tried carrying her over his shoulder but she had complained even in her sleep – he marveled in her warmth and delicate sent. Her lips were just parted, her chest lazily raising and falling. She had been scared when he found her; he had watched her evaluate her surroundings trying to escape from him. It had only lasted a few minutes, though. After hearing from late Earl Ulf that she was now Eric's charge, Sookie had been far calmer. In the few moments she had been awake, he had seen in her eyes not fear but attraction towards him. And that was making him walk faster towards the edge of the forest.

Eric's village was like many others in these parts of the globe. Wooden constructions dominated the scenery, only a few stone larger houses took place right in the middle of it all. Many people were still wandering outdoors, despite the darkness that had befallen. They all gave Eric and Sookie curious glances but dared not to question him as he moved heading to the village's smallest stone construction, his house. As the son of the Earl, Eric had granted himself a privet residence after winning a large treasure in his last quest to Brittan's lands. His residence was also the future home of the woman he was intended to marry.

Kicking his front door open, Eric entered the house and walked to a large bad that occupied the furthest wall. Depositing Sookie on it, he smoothed her dress and headed out to meet his men.

They were just outside waiting for him.

"Your father has not returned nor has your brother, Eric. It'll take them a week or more to do so. Asmund returned on another boat, he reports that your father's ship faced a few problems and because of it, it will take them longer than expected", said Destin, the man who had talked to Eric at Ulf's village.

"Very well. Anything else?", asked Eric.

"No, all men have returned and your mother is aware of the Sky woman presence. She says that you're to wait for your fathers return before you visit her. She is afraid that this woman might cast some magic upon her", uncomfortably spoke Destin.

As everyone on the village, he knew better than to question Eric prerogative as Sookie's new protector. His concern, however, matched Eric's mother. There's no way of telling if Sookie was truly harmless. They had never heard of any of Fintans people as magical. He was the one with power. Still, in this case, it was better to act with caution.

"All better, I intent to remain in my residence for the time being. Make sure the chests collected at Ulf's are storaged at my father's house and keep the men alert, if the boats don't return in three days we might have to send a search team." Finishing his orders, Eric turned his back on his friend and returned to his house.

Destin has seen the gleam look on Eric's eyes before. He was sure that it wouldn't take long for his friend to bed the Sky princess, not even the chance of a magical curse would keep him away from his prize.

Sookie was so comfortable she didn't want to move. But her thirst was making it very difficult to do so. A few minutes before she had woken on a strange bed in a strange house, she'd panic for a second, until she saw Eric.

He had his profile to her; he was leaning over a large wooden desk examining maps. His face was illuminated by the fire burning in a big fireplace. He had changed from his leather assemble, and now was dressed in simple wool pants and nothing else. Sookie could see all his ripple muscle, his strong back and shoulders.

"Will you not rise, my Sookie?", he unexpectedly asked turning his head to her.

Blushing for being cough ogling, it took her a few minutes to answer.

"I… May I have some water", she said in a small voice. It crossed her mind that she wasn't so scared anymore. A sense of calm was washing over her, even as tired as she still felt. Perhaps, time travel had its own price.

Eric was crossing the room towards her; he handled Sookie a cup filled with water. Sookie quickly gulped it down. She had no hunger and refused the meat Eric offered her. Somehow she knew she was not supposed to eat. Another thing to add to the list of odd things going on, she grumpily thought. Surprisingly, Eric did not insist on it, as if he also knew she shouldn't eat.

"How did you find yourself in Ulf's House, Sookie?"

The telepath had no idea what to say, so she decided to give a slightly altered version of what had happened to her at the mall.

"I was trying on a new dress when our residence was attacked. Grandfather asked me to run. And so I did." She lamely finished.

Eric was watching every change on her face. He could tell she was not telling the complete truth. Still, he knew, somehow, she wasn't intentionally trying to deceive him. Perhaps she really didn't know.

"Do you have any magical powers as your grandfather does?" Eric asked in a whisper. He didn't care if she was magical or not, but it would be prudent to have the confirmation.

Pulling the covers to her chest, Sookie sat up further on the bad. She could feel his great curiosity and a bit of amusement. Maybe he thought she could do party tricks.

"I'm not as talented as my Lord Fintan". She answered somewhat irritated. "I'm of his blood, and his magic runs through me. But it's not to be displayed or wasted."

Eric was surprised by her response. He hadn't had the intention of disturbing her. Moving to the bad, he tried to placate her.

"I've no desire to make you uncomfortable, Sky princess. My intention was to know you better. Would you like to take a stroll through the village? You've been for too long confined to this bed".

He offered her his hand. After a slight hesitation, in which she used the time to make sure her legs were working, she took his hand.

The village was busy. The men were nowhere to be seen, but the women were running around worried with their tasks. They paid little mind to Eric and Sookie, almost as if they could see the pair, but not really focus on them.

Eric showed all the houses around the center of the village, his pride was palpable. He explained how the new lands acquired with the defeat of Ulf would improve the life of his people. He begum to detail how they had defeated their opponent, but seeing Sookie's unease, he dropped the subject.

They were sitting by a pond when Sookie softly spoke for the first time since they had left Eric's house.

"I could get used to this life. It seems quiet. My life, from where I come from, is good. I've been happy. But things are never easy, never straight forward as worrying if there will be enough food for winter or if the ships will be ready for summer". Tears were flowing down her pale cheeks. "I'm constantly looking behind my back. Waiting for the moment when they will come to take me away from the little I have. And now I'm here. Knowing I can't stay. Why grandfather sent me here? Why he tortures me so?"

Her silent tears tuned into sobs, as Eric gently wrapped his arms around her. She was his, even if for a short time. And he would make her happy.

He was humming close to her ear. Not long after, she was back to sleep. Only to awake desperate for some water. Fifteen hours later.

Sookie lifted her head and tried to raise her upper body from the bed, but something was holding her down. A large, muscled arm was snaked around her waist, pinning her to Eric's chest. Taking the furs that were covering them, Sookie saw one of his long legs draped over hers. She was caged in, but in a delicious way. She managed to reposition herself in his arms, only to face him. In his sleep, Eric had a more soft expression, making her see what a beautiful boy he must have been. Clean of blood and dust from the forest, he was like an angel sent to her, an angel with the most sensual lips.

Sookie gazed up.

His eyes were open.

Before she could say anything, before she could shy away, he captured her lips. The kiss was slow at first. Sookie was lost at what to do. Should she kiss this man? This stranger? And more importantly, how?

The girl, even at her age, had never been kissed. How could she, if touching anyone only made her telepathic connection even stronger. Her isolation after her grandmother's passing last year hasn't helped either. All that, however, didn't matter for long. Eric had enough experience for both of them, and soon Sookie was lost for a much better reason.

Grasping for breath, they separated. He had a grin on his lips and she a furious blush on her cheeks. He was leaning for a new round as his hands began to move over her body when Sookie placed her much smaller hand on his lips.

"Please, I really need some water."

Not saying anything Eric left the bed and quickly returned with a cup. He had lost his pants sometime during the night, the morning chilly air not doing any damage to his impressive anatomy.

Taking the water with as much grace as she could under the circumstances, Sookie drank it and placed the cup on the floor beside her. Eric was sitting on the bed simply looking at her. She was going crazy not being able to read him. But she could feel his curiosity, lust and appreciation. A man entered the house.

"Eric, may I have a word?", said Destin from the door. Faster than a rabbit running form a fox, Sookie shrank herself back under the covers. Not caring about his nudity, Eric walked to the door and spoke quietly with the man. A few minutes went by and once again Sookie fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It has been a week since Sookie arrived in the Viking village. She went outside Eric's house only a couple of times, as her sleeping routine would aloud. She realized after the first days that by not drinking water she could stay awake longer. Unfortunately, the price for doing so was high. The less she drank, the more she slept when she finally did. Not even Eric's most creative attempts to rouse her worked, not even the ones that involved his multitalented mouth.

Eric's father hasn't returned yet. The men were insisting that Eric should send a search team, but he knew better. No reason to endanger loosing other members of the community so close to winter. His father would have to find his own way back. That would have been the Earl's decision if he had been there to make it.

Sookie had not met Eric's mother since her arrival. The woman didn't want to risk facing a daughter of Fintan. The girl couldn't understand how or why her grandfather was known by the Vikings, but she had long given up trying to figure out fairies behaviors and secrets, much less her grandfathers. She trusted him, loved him even, but knew he also had a side agenda while dealing with her.

The entire village and its people fascinated Sookie, although it freaked her out a bit as they obviously talked a different tongue than hers and yet she understood them all. With the little time she had awake, she had learned not nearly enough about the villagers and their costumes as she wished. She wanted to explore the lands and feel the sun, but all her time was dedicated to Eric. It was as if her body was stopping her from spending a minute away from him.

Eric and Sookie's relationship, if it could be called such a thing, had evolved considerably. From shallow kisses to elaborate explorations of each other's bodies, it was becoming more and more difficult for the girl to keep her hands away from him.

The girl wouldn't say that she was in love with him, but on its way to be. In the few hours they had together each day, Sookie had learned about Eric's love for his family and people, his dedication to their protection and comfort. He had told her about his impending wedding, about the doubts he had of ever loving his future wife after meeting Sookie. He narrated some of his overseas adventures and all the amazing feats of his ancestors. She admired him, and his zest for life. And relished with all her heart listening to him and feeling his joy and hope to start a family of his own.

On his part, Eric seemed satisfied in waiting a little to fully collect his most beloved wish. From the start he had noticed that forces stronger than him, forces that had lead Sookie to him, were acting upon them. He had little doubt that whatever it was, Sookie's coming to his life involved their paring. He only hoped that her time with him wasn't going to be so constantly interrupted by her slumbers and that it lasted for as long as he made her happy.

It was a warm afternoon when Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric's form. He was sitting by the table once again studying maps, when she felt an uncontrollable need to touch him, to kiss him, to have him.

Gathering her in his arms, Eric moved them to the bed. Sookie's back touched it as Eric pulled her still immaculately white and clean dress off her body. In seconds his pants were gone as well and both lay down naked. His lips were exploring her ample chest, paying special attention to her hard nipples. Sookie was running her hands through his hair desperately trying to urge him to take her. Something was telling her to run, to not stop for anything. Still, she took a long breath.

Sookie wanted to be sure that whatever was happening or was about to happen between she and Eric was their decision. Not some interference from Fintan. This doubt had been nagging her mind for days, and she needed a confirmation.

Using all her energy and dropping all her shields, Sookie reached for Eric's mind. Again it was silent to her, but his feelings were loud enough. He wanted her, he wanted this and, more importantly, he cared. Sookie examined her own feelings, and found them a reflection of Eric's. She too truly wanted him.

Letting go of any inhibitions, Sookie held his manhood. Groaning, Eric slipped down her body touching her center with his lips and tongue. His fingers were working her and in no time Sookie was panting and trashing on the bed.

Before she could come back from her high, Eric entered her in one swift move. Sookie was tense at first, having her barrier severed, it was a sensation she had anticipated with some dread for so long. Not having nearly enough experience with anything involving sex, she always imagined it, the fist joining, to be awful. It wasn't, she realized. The pain was there, but it was muted, much like most of her reason had been this past week, and for the first time since her escape back in time, she was glad for it.

Holding in place, Eric showered her face with light kisses, before beginning to move. The delicious slow rhythm made Sookie wrap her legs around him. Soon she was moving along with Eric, and with a moan he speeded up his thrusts. Reaching for her breasts, he fumbled with her sensitive nipples while Sookie closed her eyes in rupture.

"Open your eyes, Lover. Look at me. Look at me while a make you mine", Eric huskily said.

"Oh, Eric, please. Please!", said Sookie after obeying his wishes.

Sitting back and taking Sookie with him, Eric changed his angle. Hitting her spot at every thrust, he watched in fascination as she reached her orgasm rolling her head back unable to keep up with his request. Soon after, Eric was shouting her name and fallowing down her spiral of pleasure.

Laying her back down, Eric spooned Sookie and bushed his fingers through her hair. She could feel the pull of sleep calling to her. She didn't want to give in to it. She didn't want to give up this moment. Sensing her distress Eric softly spoke.

"Sleep, my Lover. I'll be here. I'll always be here".

Sookie closed her eyes and darkness took her.

* * *

Someone was banging at the door. The noise was distant but very annoying and persistent. Slowly opening her eyes, Sookie found herself sprawled on the floor of a changing room. The vary same where she had tried a white dress with red flowers on. She was back.

Getting up and fighting dizziness, she noticed that there was nothing else in the cubicle. Looking at her reflection on the mirror she was shocked to see how healthy she looked, although she felt really tired and hungry. Her hair was longer than before her travel, as she had decided to call it, and her skin was flawless. It was as if she had spent a week at a spa and not at a Viking village without running water a thousand years ago.

The banging insisted, and Sookie finally opened the door. A woman with a blond dyed hair stared back at her. The woman's cloths consisted on a very short jeans skirt and a see trough black blouse. She had a small purse hanging over her shoulder and a pair of black ankle boots, nothing else.

"Hey, are you all right? I thought I heard a tug noise coming from your cubicle. Did you fall or something?", the woman asked.

Sookie opened her mouth to answer but tears were already making a path down her cheeks.

"Oh, honey. I know. Guy problems… Come here, let's get out of this store and find a seat", said the woman wrapping an arm around Sookie's shoulder, the contact making her thoughts immediately available to the telepath.

The woman - Ginger was her name - was thinking about what a pity it was for such a lively young girl to be suffering over man. She was remembering the many jerks that had past her bed and how she could help the girl. They reached a bench just outside the store and sat down. Sookie just cried for a few minutes. She wiped for the man she had lost, for the love she had no chance to build, and for the uncertainty of her future.

Now touching Sookie's hand, Ginger was thinking about her job and how she couldn't stay for much longer otherwise her Master would yell at her again. At that thought an image dominated her mind. An image of Eric.

Letting go of the woman's hands as if it had scalded her, Sookie asked with a trembling voice.

"What's your name? Mine is Sookie."

"I'm Ginger. Are you feeling better, sweetie?"

"Yes, thank you, Ginger. I… I think that I've seen you around before. Do you work at the mall?"

"Me? No. I work at a bar", said Ginger with humor in her voice. From her head Sookie caught its name: Fangtasia.

"At Fangtasia, right? Yeah, I've seen you there. Tell me, do you know if the owner will be there tonight?", asked Sookie trying to direct Gingers thoughts to the man she called master.

It worked. In a flash she was thinking about him, sitting on a throne by a dais dismissing woman who approached him. Sookie was utterly confused, how could this be Eric? He had lived and most likely died a thousand years ago. And then Sookie saw it, a memory of Eric very close to Ginger barring his fangs.

"He is a vampire", she said without thinking.

"Master Eric is the hottest vamp in town. Hell, in all Louisiana. The bar is always at full swing when he's around, and answering your question I'm not sure if he'll be there tonight. I think so, because he wasn't there yesterday and he never stays away from the bar for too long", said Ginger with a wistful look.

As everything that had happened to Sookie in the past week this encounter with Ginger didn't seemed random. Taking the chance that was presented to her, Sookie decided to see it through. Maybe that's why she had been sent to another Era, to meet Eric and then reencounter him.

"Ginger, I know I'm already imposing on your kindness but you think you could give me a ride to Fangtasia? I just need some fun and a few drinks to forget the guy who did this to me", pleaded Sookie with her best puppy's eyes.

"Sure! I'm on my way there anyway. It's a few blocks from here"

"Thanks, Ginger."

Less than ten minutes later, both women were entering the club through its back door. Ginger hadn't said anything on the way for which Sookie was great full. The telepath had already too many things running inside her head. So she had simply followed Ginger, who seemed a little oblivious of Sookie. Once inside, Ginger looked at her as if seeing Sookie for the first time.

"I'm sorry. This's the employee's area. You have to follow back where you came from to get to the bar. The vamps don't like to find anyone back here, so move it!", she said irritated.

Taking a look inside her mind Sookie confirmed her suspicion. Ginger had no memory of their previous conversation.

 _Yeah, Fintan is definitely involved_.

Sookie headed through a corridor Ginger pointed looking at the rooms on its right side. In the middle of the way she stopped in front of an office. Stepping in Sookie caught sight of a sword. An old looking iron sword, Eric's weapon. In the days she had spent with him she watched him grinding and polishing it while he worried about his father's late return home. She would recognize it anywhere.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Little girls like you shouldn't be hanging around forbidden areas of vampire bars", spoke an enchanting blond vampire from the opened door.

"I… I…", shuddered Sookie, her fear sky rocketing.

The vampire was not Eric.


End file.
